


Nick wants it bad

by pronxu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fantasizing, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronxu/pseuds/pronxu
Summary: An old crush transfers to Nick's university and Nick gets very excited about it.Heed the tags and notes.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Nick wants it bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent work of fiction written by a trans man. I am using words like c*nt and cl*t to describe Nick's anatomy, if that upsets you I ask you not to read. Please look at the tags as well, I added a few things that are to come because I don't want anyone to feel dysphoric reading this. These are fictional fantasies of mine, please practice consensual safe sex and don't get in trouble doing the stuff Nick is doing in this haha.  
> Have fun! I will upload the next chapter(s) whenever I get to it. English is also not my first language and this is not beta read, I hope there aren't too many errors.

Nick crashes through the door into the toilets, sweat still drying on his back from practice. He finds the first empty stall, shaking hands fumbling with the lock before he lets himself fall against the door and shoves one hand down his pants. His fingers find his wet folds, clit already engorged, and he bites back a moan, clamping the fingers of his other hand over his mouth.   
Fuck, it's so fucking unfair how hot Trevor is. Nick almost forgot he ever had a crush on him but now the intense feeling of sexual attraction came back and hit him like a truck, full force. Trevor probably doesn't recognize him now after his transition, and Nick isn't even sure if he's into men.   
But that doesn't stop him from rubbing his clit in quick circles, the wet noises of his needy cunt filling the quiet air around him just because Nick had to endure watching Trevor play alongside him on the field. His knees buckle with how desperate he is, and the door rattles when he starts humping his hand in addition to its jerking movements. 

Suddenly the door to the toilets opens and Nick almost cries out in frustration because he's so close, but he stops dead in his tracks, not ready to deal with being found out even though his clit pulses at the possibility.   
Steps, then nothing, and then more steps and the sound of someone using the urinal. Nick tries to keep his breathing down, his treacherous fingers slowly rubbing at the hood of his clit, and he knits his brows with how good he feels, he's so close, can that guy just leave for god's sake-  
"Hello?"   
Nick's eyes fly open – he hasn’t even realized that he closed them – at the sound of Trevor's voice. He almost panics because fuck, has he heard him? Is he aware that Nick is in here, desperately jerking himself off to the thought of him?   
But Trevor continues talking – "Yeah, yeah I went there today to fill out the form, no I haven't talked to them yet-" – and when Nick realizes he's on the phone, a shaky breath leaves him.   
Biting his lip he continues to rub his swollen clit against his better judgement. He always had a hunch he was into public stuff, and now that he's so desperate all his common sense apparently flew out the window.   
Soon he's worked himself close to orgasm again, fingers only slowly rubbing his pulsing sex but the knowledge of the man of his dreams being right outside the toilet is heightening his pleasure so much it almost kills him with how good it makes him feel.   
Trevor finishes his call and goes to wash his hands, and as soon as the water turns on Nick gulps in a needy breath and gasps, the hand on his mouth clamping down harder as he starts rubbing his wet folds frantically and then comes, biting down hard on his tongue as his cunt milks a cock that's not there. The water turns off and Trevor leaves, and Nick finally gasps out a loud breath, chest heaving. He slides down the door into a squat and just breathes for a while, face flushed because of what he just did, and after a long moment he gets back up, cleans his hand with some toilet paper and then exits the stall to wash his hands and leave. 

It seems like Trevor switching universities and studying here now awakened something inside Nick. He has never considered himself a very sex-driven person, at least not above average levels. But now it seems like his desire went to his head and he is struggling to navigate his days with the need to get dicked down being ever present and very distracting. He's jerked off twice this morning, foregoing breakfast in favor of spending ten minutes in the shower rubbing his clit and shoving two fingers up his cunt and then after his first class of the day he took another 'toilet break' to get himself off. This one was also much riskier than the one in the gym toilet as the campus toilets are frequented a lot more, and he had to spend another fifteen minutes in there because he got interrupted four times.   
It should be a turn off, Nick thinks, the inconvenience of it all, but instead his lust-fogged brain is feeding on his semi public indecencies, edging him on in his ventures. 

Right now he's sitting in the back row of another lecture hall, the monotone voice of the professor almost successfully lulling everyone present to sleep. Of course his mind decides to wander, thinking of Trevor and how his pecs looked under the fabric of his soccer uniform, of his ass when they did stretches to warm up. Of the bulge in his underwear when they changed and how his soft cock looked in the showers, how it would look hard and glistening with Nick's saliva and how it would feel deep inside of him, fucking him and shooting all his nice, thick cum into him.   
He feels his cunt involuntarily contract at the thought of having Trevor's cock inside of it, and Nick feels his briefs get wetter and wetter. He looks around, observing the people in the lecture hall. No one is sitting very close to him, most of them various rows in front of him.   
Nick can feel the flush in his cheeks as he slowly brings a hand down to his crotch, rubbing it through his sweatpants. His brain is screaming at him to stop, to either get out of here and do it in his dorm room or find another empty toilet stall. But Nick stays seated, hand slowly grinding against his cunt through two layers of fabric and trying to not move the rest of his body too much to not attract any attention.   
His mind provides the image of Trevor, sitting beside him and being the one getting him off. It also conjures the image of Trevor fucking him with Nick bent over the desk in front of him, ploughing into him with rough thrusts of his hips, the sound of his balls slapping against his swollen clit filling the room. Nick shudders, eyes wandering over the people sitting on the benches in front of him, imagines himself getting fucked right here during his class for everyone to hear while their eyes keep being glued to the powerpoint presentation of the lecturer and his thighs twitch with how aroused he is. He lets his hand slide into his pants and rubs himself through his underwear and it doesn't take a minute before he comes, face hot and desperately trying not to make any noise. 

So his semi public indecencies turn into rather public ones, and once he starts he can’t stop. A week later he has jerked off during lectures five times, one time almost getting caught by a person coming in late and taking a seat in his row. They were rather far away still, but if they looked over they would have gotten a pretty good view of Nick desperately jerking his hand inside his pants, so he decided to stop, his front hole dripping with his juices and underwear soaked.   
He stops being surprised by his extreme urges and desperate bordering on stupid activities after another four days, and by that time he’s had soccer practice twice again, the only time he actually spends in the presence of Trevor. He tries to be discrete about the way he looks at him, about how his eyes follow his every move in his peripheral vision. Nick gets a knot of arousal in his stomach every time he marvels the fact how someone can pull the jock-meets-punk aesthetic so well, and how his clit pulses when he thinks about how Trevor’s tongue piercing would feel against his cunt. 

“Hey, uh, Nick, wasn’t it?”  
Nick almost spits out the water he is drinking when Trevor approaches him right after practice. He gulps it down too fast and pulls a face before he turns to him, trying to keep the rising blush from his cheeks by acting as casual as possible.   
“Yeah, what’s up?”  
Trevor’s shirt is sticking to his sweaty skin, and Nick can see his nipples through it. He desperately tries not to look.  
“I wasn’t sure who to ask and you seem like a chill guy, so I thought … I don’t really know my way around here very well and I haven’t really made any friends yet. A lateral entry is harder than I thought and I don’t wanna spend another Saturday night out drinking alone at the bar.”  
Nick has trouble keeping his excitement off of his face. Trevor might really be asking him to hang out with him, he can’t believe his luck.   
“So, are you free tomorrow? I only really know this one place that is recommended on the student welcome center website, maybe you could show me around?”   
Nick smiles at him, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. He hopes Trevor will attribute it to practice.   
“Of course. Where and when do you wanna meet? I’m living in the dorms close by, we could start there,” he says, already thinking about where he could take Trevor to make a good first impression on him.   
“Great, that’s perfect. I’m living in a shared apartment close to campus.”  
By now, most of their team has filed out of the soccer field, so they start making their way to the locker room as well. Nick’s heart is beating fast at the prospect of going out with Trevor tomorrow, but he manages to act casual enough about it.   
“Cool! Do you want my number so we can text each other the details later?” he asks, digging through his locker for a towel. Most of the other guys are already in the showers and he’s glad he can talk to Trevor alone for now. Not that he would mind people seeing or hearing them, but this makes it feel special, more intimate.   
“Sure, here,” Trevor says and hands Nick his phone. With shaking fingers he types in his number, side eyeing Trevor as he pulls his shirt over his head. His six pack is rather defined after practice, and the black happy trail that leads down into his low sitting pants promises Nick things that he dares not think about right now or he might embarrass himself.   
“There you go,” he mumbles, holding his arm out to give Trevor the phone back. His phone background is an illustration of one of Nick’s favorite video games and he vaguely remembers why he always thought that Trevor was so perfect. It seems like most of it still rings true.   
Trevor takes it and murmurs, “Nice.” He taps on it a few times, and soon Nick hears the sound of his phone vibrating in the locker. Trevor shoots him a small smile and says, “Sent you a message so you have my number as well. I’ll … I’ll be off to the showers now. Thanks for indulging me, Nick.” And with that, he’s off while Nick is still standing there in his dirty soccer uniform, watching him enter the shower room and trying not to burst with excitement. 

Later when he’s home in his small single dorm room he pulls out his phone, opening the message Trevor sent him. It’s a sticker, a cute illustration of a wolf wearing goth make up, waving hello. Nick giggles at the thought of a guy like Trevor using cute stickers and rubs a hand over his face as he laughs breathlessly. Fuck, he’s so smitten. He really hopes Trevor is up for a friendship and possibly more, because Nick might go insane if the guy isn’t open to more than hanging out.   
With a sigh he lets his phone fall onto the bed beside him and presses his thighs together as his clit pulses with want, mind flooding with pictures of Trevor from training this afternoon. He writhes his hips on his bed, one hand wandering up his stomach and chest, pulling his shirt up to expose skin to the cool air of his room. Breathing hard, he allows himself to moan a little as he slowly pulls his boxers and sweatpants down his legs, trying to imagine it’s Trevor doing it. His thighs are already wet when Nick spreads them and he shudders, imagining how Trevor would react if he presented himself like this. Bringing his knees up against his chest and folding his legs he bares his cunt for no one to see, he thinks about Trevor's hard cock teasing his entrance, imagines what it would feel like to be bent in half on his own bed and having his crush violently fuck into his needy front hole.   
“I want your cock inside of me,” Nick murmurs, one hand reaching between his legs to start rubbing his clit. “I want your cock to fill me up, Trevor. Want it so bad.” Another moan escapes him, adding to the slick sounds his fingers are making, and Nick stuffs the hem of his shirt into his mouth to keep himself from getting too loud.   
He curses, and rubs, and then plunges his fingers in as deep as possible from his position and he comes, thighs shaking and hips stuttering. 

Nick hasn’t had casual sex in a while. He remembers he had a fuck buddy during the first semester of uni, but both of them got so overwhelmed with assignments that they stopped meeting up for a while, and since then no one got back to the other about it. Nick considers writing Joel, but at the same time he has his hopes up about Trevor, and the thought of waiting and then getting a potentially big pay off is too tempting. So he decides against asking Joel for a quick hook up, even though that might have helped with the reckless masturbation adventures.   
Today is a Saturday though, so Nick has no obligation to be anywhere except when he is going to meet up with Trevor. The attempt to concentrate on anything university related proves to be futile, so he stops pretending that he will get anything done today. Instead he inspects his wardrobe, carefully planning an outfit that wouldn’t be too in Trevor’s face but would still look put together. He usually goes for the skater boy aesthetic, and he has a hunch that Trevor does like that, given that he has a little bit of an alternative clothing style as well. A few accessories can’t hurt as well he thinks when he decides on a necklace to wear and changes his ear stud to a ring. Time flies, and soon he wharfs down the rest of the mac and cheese he made himself for lunch in the community kitchen before he goes to brush his teeth, shower, and get dressed in what he prepared. With slightly shaky hands, Nick quickly forces his hair into something resembling a hairdo and gets ready to leave. 

“Does that mean you had to climb up there to get it back? Holy shit.”  
“Yeah, I did. And I got it back down but honestly I almost shit my pants, I was so scared, Nick.”  
The bar they ended up in after Nick showed Trevor around for a while is rather cozy. The lighting is dim, and they are sitting at a table further to the back of the room, a candle between them on the table casting flickering shadows on each of their faces. Nick giggles at Trevor’s story, lifting the beer to his mouth to take another sip.   
“That’s wild. I always figured you were kind of a daredevil but that borders on stupidity, Trevor.”  
Nick realizes too late that he gave a way a little more than he would have liked and he freezes, his eyes shooting up to Trevor’s in panic. They were making such good progress, the evening has been fun and they have gotten closer. Trevor looks at him, eyes narrowed in thought a little and tilts his head, taking another drink.   
“So my gut feeling was right, then. I thought I recognized you.”  
Nick swallows and doesn’t dare speak for a moment.   
“You look good, Nick. I’m glad you’re doing well.”  
Nick hasn’t realized that he looked away, but now his eyes shoot back to meet Trevor’s. The way he looks at him is … honest. Open. There might even be warmth there, or something else.   
“Ah … thank you. I was … also glad to see you, Trevor. I know we never were super close but you … stayed with me. Oh my god, that sounds so weird, forget what I said–“  
A hand – Trevor’s hand – on his interrupts Nick in his rambling. He stares at it before he stares at Trevor, feeling his cheeks and ears heat.   
“Actually I feel similarly. Um, it’s why I asked you instead of the other guys at practice. We get along well enough and I-“ Trevor starts and then licks his lips before they spread into a small self conscious grin. “One of my friends told me that you had a crush on me back in high school and I … I guess after I saw you here I hoped that- I hoped that you still do.”   
Nick’s mouth is dry as he stares at Trevor unblinkingly, hyperaware of the fact that their hands are still touching. He seems to be too quiet for a little too long because at some point Trevor gets visibly nervous and starts pulling back his hand, but Nick reaches out fast enough and grabs it.  
“Trevor. You’re serious?”  
He can’t believe it, is this actually happening? How lucky, this is so much easier than he ever could have hoped.  
“Yeah … so you’re still into me?” Trevor asks, the corner of his lip curling again in visible satisfaction.   
“I-“ Nick almost tells him about how he jerked off in the toilet right in front if him, just the door of the toilet stall between them because he was so overwhelmed by his need for Trevor. “Yes. Yeah. Definitely.”  
“Good,” Trevor says then, leaning back and bringing his beer to his lips once again. The way they look at each other burns low in Nick’s abdomen, and anticipation rises inside of him. Are they going to … Today? Right now? He has had a quickie in a restroom before, and he’d do it with Trevor in a heartbeat.   
“So, what are you planning on doing after you’re done with uni?”  
Nick blinks at Trevor’s change of topic, and he huffs a laugh as the tension shifts into something easier, plainer. He indulges him, answering the questions and engaging in small talk again, until they are back to a deeper conversation once more. Their glasses get emptier as the minutes turn into hours, and when Nick looks at his phone again it’s past 1 am.   
“Damn, how did it get so late? We didn’t even order another drink,” he muses and smiles at Trevor, whose eyes crinkle and smile back at him.   
“Are you tired? We can meet again tomorrow, or any other day, really,” he offers, and Nick bites his lip.   
“Yeah, if I’m honest. I’d love to stay but I wake up rather early.”  
“Then I’ll go pay for us and we leave. That ok with you?” Trevor asks and Nick smiles at him, thankful. He blushes when Trevor smiles back and gets up to head towards the bar.   
Nick lets out a shaky breath when he’s out of sight and tries to calm down. The situation finally fully registers, and his excitement returns tenfold. He bites his lip again, harder this time, and presses his thighs together. His clit is pulsing with want, hole twitching with how desperately he suddenly wants to feel Trevor inside of him.   
Trevor really acknowledged him and his attraction to him. Nick presses a hand between his legs and another shaky breath leaves his lips as he presses his fingers against his clothed crotch where his hole is, wet and empty and wanting.   
When Trevor comes back, Nick still feels the heat high in his cheeks, but his hands are both on the table.  
“Ready to leave?” he asks, and Nick nods, standing up and following him out of the bar. 

They walk back towards campus, and shortly before they reach their earlier meeting point, Trevor stops and says, “I’ll head home now. Thanks for today Nick, I had a lot of fun. Feel free to text or call me anytime.”  
Nick nods and smiles, cheeks still hot and trying to form coherent thoughts that are not horny.  
“I had fun too. I just … I wanted to ask one last thing.”  
Trevor steps closer, a small smile on his lips. “Shoot.”  
“Can I kiss you?” Nick blurts, and he didn’t think it was possible for his cheeks to burn any hotter but they do, and his heart is beating so fast he thinks he might faint any second. But Trevor just smiles with genuine amusement, something in his eyes lighting up at Nick’s words.   
His answer is to lean down towards Nick and press his warm lips against Nick’s. Nick can’t hold back the gasp that escapes him at the feeling of Trevor’s mouth on his and he fists his hands into Trevor’s shirt. They both taste like beer but Nick hardly cares, this just feels too good to be true right now.   
When Trevor pulls away, his lips are glistening with spit and his cheeks are a little pink.   
“See you around, Nick.”  
Nick licks his lips and grins.  
“See you, Trev.”

In the coming days Nick navigates his rather regular and very innocent meet ups with Trevor while using every more or less private opportunity to alleviate his sexual excitement. It doesn’t help that Trevor started to very obviously ogle him during soccer practice and after. Once again Nick is very glad that he’s not capable of popping a boner during their post-practice showers because Trevor is not being very discreet with the way he looks at him sometimes. Surely half their team must have realized by now that Trevor is very interested in Nick’s behind (and hopefully other things).   
Jerking off in the gym toilets is almost routine by now, and Nick would feel bad about it if he gave a fuck. He half wishes Trevor would walk in on him like he did the first time, just that Nick would be a little more obvious about what he’s doing this time.   
But frustratingly, Trevor plays hard to get. At least, hard-to-get-into-his-pants. It gets to the point where he’d take a shower when Nick is spending time at his place and Nick would shove a hand down his pants and finger fuck himself while the water is running in the bathroom. Later he would walk back into his room with just a towel around his waist and wouldn’t even comment on Nick’s red cheeks and disheveled looks.   
And of course Nick gets bolder, something inside of him urges him on and he partly wants to be discovered, partly wants Trevor to just fucking take the hint and finally fuck him silly.   
Another part of him insists on believing that it will be worth the while, and that this game of anticipation they are playing will only heighten the pleasure when it finally happens.   
“Nick? Did you listen?” comes the question from his right, and Nick’s head whips around and he looks at Trevor beside him. He totally forgot that they are sitting in the library right now and he’s supposed to be studying.   
“Sorry, what did you say?” Nick murmurs and Trevor’s mouth twitches into this adorable half smile that makes him look so incredibly handsome.   
“I asked if you’re free later and if you wanted to go to the dorm party together,” he says, and Nick’s ears perk up. He totally forgot about the party on the third floor today, with his brain being all sex crazy about Trevor and everything.   
“Oh, yes, let’s go there!” he says and considers if he should ask Trevor if he wants to come with him to his dorm room for some pre party drinking but Trevor beats him to it.  
“Can I come with you after this? Seems like a waste of time to go home and then come back to your dorm building.”  
Nick grins and nods, excitement about the evening growing steadily and making him giddy.   
“Honestly, now that we made plans I’m not sure if I can keep concentrating. I can already hear the beer in my fridge call to me,” Nick admits after ten minutes of staring at his open textbook while his mind is busy with imagining of ways how this evening could go, and Trevor chuckles.   
“You already have beer in your room?”  
“I’m actually not sure, let’s pick something up on the way, just to be safe.”

Which is just what they do after packing their stuff and venturing into the closest convenience store. They grab some snacks as well, and as they walk down the line, Nick can’t stop himself from staring at the condoms, tempted to grab some and help Trevor realize what he wants. But he refrains and they pay for the beer and snacks, ready to get drinking as soon as they reach the dorm room.  
“I haven’t been to a party in a while now, even before I transferred I was so focused on studying and organizing this that I didn’t have any brain space left to get wasted,” Trevor sighs as Nick lets them both into his dorm room. They can already hear a bit of a commotion starting on the floor above them, but it was a mutual decision between them to join the party a little later in the evening.  
Nick toes off his shoes and throws the bag full of snacks onto his bed while Trevor puts down the beer on the floor next to it.  
“I’ve got a Switch, want to play some Mario Kart? Whoever finishes after the other has to chug half a can,” Nick says and takes a seat besides Trevor in front of his bed.  
“Sure, why not,” Trevor chuckles and soon they are racing down Mount Wario with Nick halfway through his first can of beer after an embarrassing loss.  
“I swear I’m usually better, but you could have told me that you’re this good at this game before I embarrassed myself!” Nick whines when he finishes fifth place with Trevor in first place the second time in a row and who just shoots him a shit eating grin.   
“Why tell you my secret when it’s more fun seeing you struggle like this,” he says and takes a sip from his beer. When Nick just looks at his can miserably he laughs and says, “Come on, your rules, don’t even think about chickening out now.”  
“Okay okay, I’m drinking,” Nick moans but can’t stop the smile from spreading his lips before he chugs down the other half of his beer. He can already feel the warmth of the alcohol spreading through his limbs which is definitely not going to help him play the game but he’s loosening up just fine, and Trevor still drinks anyways, so it’s still fun.   
After his fifth loss Nick throws his controller at Trevor’s chest who laughs so wholeheartedly that Nick forgets to breathe for a second. He must have been staring cause Trevor’s grin turns into a soft smile and he wraps an arm around Nick’s shoulders and pulls him against himself.   
“Stop pouting, you wouldn’t like it if I let you win, would you?” Trevor muses and the smile stays there on his lips and Nick would love to kiss it and taste it in his mouth.   
“No, you’re right, and you’re terribly fun to race against so I can’t even be mad at you,” Nick grumbles half heartedly and and lets his head fall onto Trevor’s shoulder. “Uuugh, I’m drunk, Trev. If we stay here any longer I’ll fall asleep.”  
Apparently that’s Trevor’s cue, because he snorts and starts getting up, making Nick lose his shoulder pillow in the process. He whines at his now standing friend who holds a hand towards him to help him up.  
“Then we better get going,” Trevor says and pulls Nick up who sways lightly against Trevor, trying not to lose his balance again. He’s deliciously drunk, Nick realizes, not too wasted but his body is humming and he feels happy and giddy. He hasn’t let go of Trevor’s hand yet, and Trevor doesn’t seem to mind so Nick holds on to it, and after putting on their shoes they make their way out of the room, following the noise to where the party is happening.


End file.
